Decisions
by mastalisa
Summary: Welcome to Leaf High! It's a high school the gang Akatsuki triumphs over! I turned some of the Akatsuki into girls. To spice it up. Review for the Akatsuki! Rated T for Hidan


**So, I realize my stories aren't going so well. Anyway, I like making them. So enjoy!**

**(remember, I am strictly against Yaoi)**

**Girl Akatsuki: Itachi, Deidara (couldn't help myself) Hidan and Konan**

**Boy Akatsuki: The rest.**

**The rest of the cast is normal. Please read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf High<strong>

**8:30 am**

"Oowww!" Tobi Uchiha cried. rubbing a huge lump forming on his head. All eyes turned to Deidara (aka Dei-chan) as she blushed crimson. Her blond hair waving back and forth as the mascara crazed teen shook her head profusely.

"H-he w-was asking for it un!" She yelled turning her back on them. It was commonly known Tobi and Dei-chan had a _thing_ going on, but neither were willing to admit it. The swirly faced orange hyper Uchiha got up and pouted. Dei-chan spun around, redder than before (if possible) "You DID ask for it hmmm!" She screamed once again. Tobi looked at her, head crooked to one side. As if questioning her. Dei-chan turned _even_ redder. (man, a tomato if I ever saw one)

Pein got up. This pierced hot redhead was the leader. No one ever voted, but if they did, he would get all the votes besides his own. Konan gazed lovingly at her boyfriend. This blue-haired shy origami lover and Pein were dating. Of course, being the feared gang's leader's girlfriend had it's advantages. "**I will not tolerate any disruptances between our... group. Deidara, you will apologize to Tobi."** He announced. His deep, smooth gravelly voice hung in the air while Deidara glared at Tobi.

"... I apologize Tobi, yeaaa." She muttered. Tobi nodded, then Deidara promptly spun away and stomped off into the yard. Itachi and Konan followed in pursuit. They tracked her down to the far corner of the yard. noticing Deidara, arms around legs. They rushed over. Only to find Deidara grinning up weakly at them. "Heh, I guess Tobi chan won't like me yea?" She coughed. Itachi and Konan exchanged glances. They could tell Deidara really was crazy for Tobi.

" Ummm, I wouldn't be so certain." Konan said, as she looked at Itachi, her best girl-friend. The long black haired, calm, rich and having lines on her face (from sleep deprivation) girl nodded and got up. Konan helped Deidara get up and the three feared Akatsuki girls (minus Hidan) walked back to their usual spot no one (besides the akatsuki) would dare approach.

The Akatsuki gang were the most feared gang in the high school. Already in their second year, whoever crossed their path were immediately eliminated. They won every single fight and quarrel. Most of the school's girls found the men to be... _attracting_. Although none ever dared to ask them out. The gang consisted of,

Pein, the hot readhead obsessed with piercings was the leader. (dating Konan)  
>Konan, the pretty, blue-haired origami lover (dating Pein)<br>Deidara, the blond, mascara loving explosive hotty (having a _ahem_crush_ahem_ on Tobi)  
>Tobi, hyper active mysterious black haired teen (has a <em>ahem<em>crush_ahem _on Deidara. Cousins with Itachi)  
>Kisame, sushi lover, muscles of the group, blue-haired fish-dude (likes carrying a sword in bandages with him)<br>Sasori, hot read-haired puppet maker (orphan, lives with grandmother who is president of Akasuna art products[AAP])  
>Itachi, beautiful, long black-haired, smart and calm thinker (cousins with Tobi, has a younger brother, parents are owners of Uchiha Inc [UI] rich)<br>Zetsu, strong, has a problem with his skin, so he paints half of himself white, the other black, green hair.(Spies for the group)  
>Kakuzu. Rich, loves moner, was in a fire when little, has a ton of stitches.( The Akatsuki's treasurer)<br>Hidan, the "princess" who cusses alot. silver blond hair adds to her huge ego (Supports "Jashin")

Kakuzu glanced up "_Oh, has the crybaby stop yet?" _he asked, counting bills. Deidara scowled at him. He raised a nonexisting eyebrow _"What happened"_ he asked, not the least surprised.

Konan shrugged. "Girl problems." She stated, walking to Pein's right.

Kakuzu chuckled _"What do you say Itachi?" _he teased.

"Hn"

The truth was, Itachi thought a lot. and when people asked her* questions, thoughts and answers would fire through her brain. rendering her speechless. 'Hn' became her trademark after a while. And when she wouldn't talk, she would think. Which is one reason why she was so smart. So caring. So independent. Itachi leaned on the anbandoned bicycle rack. Nearby watchers stared at her, up and down, blushing. Itachi took no notice. As did none of the Akatsuki. (_ahem_) The gang remained silent and stared at the watchers, who quickly fled.

"**So, it would be best if we knew the classes"** The voice of Pein uttered. "**I know Konan and I**(loving looks)**are fortunate. What about the rest?"** he murmered.

Class Pairings

2-1 Konan and Pein  
>2-2 Deidara and Tobi and Sasori<br>2-3 Zetsu  
>2-4 Kisame and Itachi<br>2-5 Kakuzu and Hidan

The bell rang as the gang dispersed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, How is it? I need some suggestions for Itachi pairings. And Sakura pairings (didn't show up, but will) and thanks for reading.<strong>

**If you do, could you please review?**

** Gracias!**


End file.
